Chapter Two/Trying to figure out what's going on
At the Arrowcave the team is figuring out why would Black Siren threaten his family, as Thea looks at the team. Guys we need Will and his crew they know where he's at and they have the technology to get us to wherever he's going Thea says as she looks at them. Oliver looks at her. No Oliver says as he looks at her. Laurel looks at him. Oliver I agree with Thea on this one Laurel says as she looks at him. He agrees. All right Oliver says as he looks at his sister. At a park Thea waits for her fiancé and he shows up and they sit next to each other. Your message said it was urgent Will says as he looks at her. Thea looks at him. Will I'm going against everything I was taught but I have something to tell you I'm Speedy Thea says as she looks at him and unzipped her jacket to reveal her Speedy suit. Will looks at her. So that's why you looked at me Will says as he looks at her. She nods. And Oliver and the others are part of this Team Arrow Will says as he looks at her. She nods at him. Yeah we need your help our teammate Red Arrow is working with Black Siren we think she has something on him but we don't know what it is Thea says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Sure I'll help you Will says as he looks at her. She smiles and kisses him. Meanwhile the fighter is flying over the clouds as Black Siren looks at him. You didn't kill your teammates nor destroy that ship that everyone under the sun wants to be a pile of scrap from your former friend Lex Luthor to the Lucian Alliance Laurel says as she looks at him. He turns to her and explains why he didn't shoot Speedy. She's still my teammate, I'm not going to kill her and I'm not you, I'm a Starfleet officer I am not going to destroy a Federation starship for you says Typhuss as he looks at Earth Two Laurel. She looks at him. Remember I got my finger on the kill order so learn your place Laurel says as she looks at him. Typhuss keeps his place and sends a coded transmission to his nephew. You know we should get rid of this fighter, they will be looking for us, it will make it hard for them to find us if we aren't in this F-302 says Typhuss as he looks over at Earth Two Laurel. She looks at him. Unless you've got a ship with a cloak we're going to be sitting ducks Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Starfleet is going to be looking for us, I don't think its a good idea to stay in this F-302 says Typhuss as he looks at Earth Two Laurel. She looks at him. Where we going to land because all I see is water Laurel says as she looks out the canopy window at the Pacific Ocean. Typhuss thinks for a minute. We just need to find a island to land on says Typhuss as he looks over at Earth Two Laurel. She looks at him. All right Laurel says as she looks at him. He pilots the fighter towards the nearest island and lands and they get out and Laurel looks around. This is Pearl Harbor the site of the Japanese Ambush of 1945 Laurel says as she looks around the island. Typhuss looks at her. It actually happened in 1941 says Typhuss as he looks at Earth Two Laurel. She looks at the memorial outpost and tourist buildings. Yeah this is real easy to not get spotted by Starfleet Command Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You know this isn't easy for me to be around you says Typhuss as he looks at Earth Two Laurel. She looks at him. Understand you've got this to deal with you've attacked a Starfleet ship, and injured five guards at A.R.G.U.S. and I don't know if your team or nephew will forgive you for attacking them Laurel says as she looks at him. Typhuss goes for a walk to get some air meanwhile on board the Valiant in his quarters Will sees a message from his uncle and activates the video feed. I don't have a lot of time, look I'm sorry for attacking you ship says Typhuss on the screen. Will sees where they're located at. On the island Typhuss walks back and looks at Laurel. So what do we do now, just hide says Typhuss as he looks at Earth Two Laurel. She looks at him. We get off world Laurel says as she looks at him. He thinks about it and remembers a ship at Area 51. I know a ship we can use, but Starfleet will just look for us says Typhuss as he looks at Earth Two Laurel. Does it have a cloaking device? Laurel says as she looks at him.. He looks at her and nods. Yes, anywhere we go Starfleet will just find us says Typhuss as he looks at Earth Two Laurel. She looks at him. I'm not going back to that dark hole in A.R.G.U.S. because it's boring and lame Laurel says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. There's no point in hiding they will just find us says Typhuss as he looks at Earth Two Laurel. She looks at him. So you're just giving up that's it don't forget I've got the switch to give the kill order so find us a way off this rock and I won't have my friend kill your wife and kids Laurel says as she looks at him. Typhuss breaks into Area 51 and knocks out guards and disables alarm system and takes the Time Jumper that SG-1 used to go back in time but Typhuss disables the time device after he knocks out the scientists and drags them to safety before taking off and engaging cloaking device. She looks at him. Nice work Laurel says as she sits in the co-pilot chair. He turns to her. Don't talk to me says Typhuss as he looks at Earth Two Laurel. She rolls her eyes. Jezz grouch Laurel says as she just sits at the co-pliot chair. On board the Valiant in the briefing room Lyla is briefing Team Arrow and Colonel Tyson on what happened at Area 51 as they see Red Arrow beating up the guards and stealing a Puddle Jumper. Hey that looks like that Jumper the SG-1 used in 2371 why would Red Arrow want it for anyway at Area 51 it's the most secure place on the face of the planet it beefed up it's security after the Prometheus was stolen by rogue NID agents Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the screen. She looks at him. Well I'm sorry but Starfleet Command has issued orders to shoot to kill for both Black Siren and Red Arrow I'm sorry Lyla says as she walks out of the briefing room. The cloaked Jumper is on the moon as Black Siren is asleep Typhuss closes the forward compartment and sends a coded transmission to the Valiant with their location and speed. We are on the moon says Typhuss as he works on the console to send a coded transmission to the Valiant.